


The Shape I'm In

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: You hadn’t been datin’ then, but you’d made him a promise you’d keep in touch, that you’d never let him fall out’a the loop of what’s goin’ on in Boone County. True to your word, you’d kept your promise, and he supposes that’s when the love’d really started to take root in that heart’a his.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 30





	The Shape I'm In

Jimmy had been right. And, well, hadn’t that been the real kicker? It’d been plain t’ see to everyone but Clyde. Or, he retracks that thought, he’d known for a while now, he just hadn’t wanted to admit it, ‘cause admittin’ things as deep as what he’s feelin’ means he’s gotta get it out in the open, gotta let it spill out for you t’ hear ‘n’ that leaves room for rejection. You’re the first one Clyde’s opened himself up to since his arrival back home from Iraq. Though, if he’s really bein’ honest with himself, maybe he’d been doin’ that long before then. Maybe he’d been doin’ it in those letters he’d write to you from base, the very ones you’d quickly write and respond to, tellin’ him all the mundane things he’d been missin’ back home while he was overseas.

You hadn’t been datin’ then, but you’d made him a promise you’d keep in touch, that you’d never let him fall out’a the loop of what’s goin’ on in Boone County. True to your word, you’d kept your promise, and he supposes that’s when the love’d really started to take root in that heart’a his.

Then there’d been the time he’d gotten back home after what he’d endured with his arm ‘n’ all, and you’d been right there with Mellie and Jimmy, waitin’ to greet him the second he’d stepped foot out of the airport. He’d been mighty glad to see you there, ‘n’ he’d told you as much when you wrapped him up in the biggest hug you could possibly give someone of his stature. You’d felt like home to him right then, he’d decided.

But he hadn’t wanted to mess things up, so he kept those feelings to himself, didn’t say a word about it;, just watched as you’d show up to the bar sometimes with your friends, other times with dates, his heart and chest achin’ somethin’ fierce when it was the latter. So it still amazes him, steals the breath straight from his lungs when you direct your warm smile at him and him alone, when you tell him how much he means to you and how you’d want no one else. He’s ruined you, that’s what you’d told him once. The thought still makes him chuckle to himself in disbelief. Never did he think he could be capable of such a thing. If anything, he thinks, it’s _ you _ who’s ruined  _ him _ .

Night’s finally fallen over Boone County, drapin’ everything in black, the lights of the fair illuminatin’ the space to keep the fun going for just a few more hours. Clyde’s got your hand held in his, fingers laced together while the two’a you walk towards the ferris wheel, havin’ lost Mellie, Sadie, ‘n’ Jimmy somewhere along the way.

“Do you think we’ll get to see the fireworks while we’re ridin’?” Your head tilts to look at him, and he can’t help but smile at the way you’re lookin’ so hopefully up at him.

He nods, even though he truly hasn’t gotten a clue. He’s sure hopin’ so, anyhow; he’d been bankin’ on it, for what it’s worth. “I reckon we will.”

You wait alongside him patiently as the ride’s stopped just long enough for the two of you to hop into one of the cars, taking a seat beside and cozying up to Clyde. He’s quick to lift his arm to give you more room to scoot impossibly closer, his hand settlin’ over your shoulder, fingers gently brushing along the side of your arm as the ferris wheel starts up again. Clyde’s nervous, he can feel the butterflies settlin’ in and makin’ a home in the pit of his stomach and his palm suddenly feels awful sweaty. He’s hopin’ like hell you don’t notice.

His head turns, lookin’ every which way before he settles his sights back on you and returns the smile that you’re offerin’ up to him. “Think we may be the only ones on here,” he says, and that’s perfectly fine by you.

“Good,” you tell him, restin’ your head on his shoulder now as you take in the sights and sounds of the fair below you.

You make it a full trip ‘round once before headin’ back on up a second time, stoppin’ once you reach the top. That solidifies Clyde’s belief...you’re definitely the only ones on the ride. It isn’t but a few seconds later that the fireworks rise on up towards the heavens, explodin’ into a multitude of colors, each one bouncin’ off your face, colorin’ it in blues, pinks, whites, and greens. Normally Clyde finds himself avoidin’ displays such as this, has trouble stomachin’ the sound ever since the roadside bomb took part of his arm ‘n’ his hand. But here, now, with you, he finds he doesn’t have trouble at all. You make him feel safe even just by bein’ at his side, a look of pure wonder ‘n’ joy on your face.

“I love you,” he says in between the lull of the overhead display.

The words cause you to tilt your head up to look at him, posture straightenin’ only slightly so you can get a better look. His thumb sweeps across the span of your shoulder, ‘n’ the way he’s lookin’ at you now...desperate for you to say somethin’ back to him. 

“Say it again,” you reply, takin’ him by surprise.

There’s a pause, another crack overhead that doesn’t even manage to cause so much as a wince from him. “I love you.” Three little words, spoken with so much conviction that it makes your heart flutter.

A slow smile spreads across your face, relief washin’ over him when he sees that you’re nothin’ short of happy. You reach up to place a hand at his cheek, watchin’ as he turns his head slightly to nuzzle into the touch. “I love you too, Clyde Logan.”

And you have, of course — much like Clyde himself — for a long, long time.


End file.
